Always By Your Side
by Jesse Riddle
Summary: Tokyo facing hard times with a powerful enemy, Darien must find a way to stay by Serena's side.
1. Chapter 1

((Hello everyone. I first would like to thank and praise Lady Yami Bakura on her fics about Yami Bakura! Yami Bakura....if only he were real! RIGHT?! *DROOL* Not only are they the best ones I've read but they gave me further inspiration to go ahead and write this after I paused in the beginning of it's creation. The song is "Wherever You Will Go" by: The Calling. I don't have copy rights to any of the following....The Calling, any of their music Sailor Moon and everything Sailor Moon related! SO DON'T SUE! I think the song expresses Darien's feelings for Serena.. and his concerns. I love you guys, thank your for reading. Please review.))  
  
((Please excuse my bitter sarcastic humor about Tuxedo Mask in the opening paragraph. altho it's supposed to be a drama/romance. I felt a certain annoyance had to be addressed.))  
  
* * = thought  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a full week now since they had heard or seen a sign of the new enemy. However for the past month they've been given reason to worry a great deal about this silence. The girls had never seen a man with such icy eyes...they penetrated the very soul. Lucren, the creature had said... was his name. From the moment the formalities of introductions were over, complete with Tuxedo Mask throwing a rose....(Which did not make Lucren jump back/look surprised or angry/or cause injury in any way shape or form. Which in turn threw Tuxedo Mask off his game briefly)..they knew nothing but chaos. Most of the city was in ruins. The Outter Scouts were nowhere in sight, and presumed dead. Before Lucren's silence he had promised Earth...and Sailor Moon would be his. Everyone was an emotional wreck, even the Scouts.  
  
Serena seemed to have been hit the hardest. She had been having dreams lately of Lucren's eyes and black oceans. Her usual up-beat atittude had changed, now weary from prolonged battles. On the plus side, which she didn't care about right now, she didn't have to go to school. Most of the schools were destroyed in attempt to kill the scouts. Altho it was a failed attempt by Lucren, it still added to Serena's mourning. She was grateful that Darien was spending even more time with her lately. Just holding her, and telling her everything would be alright. He said that he would always be there for her till the end of time.  
  
At the park, which seemed to escape Lucren entirely, Darien sat near the roses. He sighed and watched the sun begin to drop behind the rose bushes. He remembered the close encounters he had with the enemy. Lucren, like many other past enemies, expressed his hatred towards him from the begining. The sun was now at the perfect place that created vibrant oranges and pinks across the horizon. It drew Darien in giving him hope. Such bright colors meant life and love. He took out a rose from within his jacket, and suddenly the rose bushes in front of him were consumed by flames. Darien got up from the bench and moved back just in time to avoid a lick of flame that almost touched his pant legs. The bushes fell to ashes as tho they were merely paper flowers. Darien stared down at the ash piles in a state of disbelief and shock. He dropped the rose he was holding onto the nearest pile of ashes and closed his eyes. *I'm sorry Serena* he thought as his soul became weighed down with sadness. "I will comfort you...as long as I can.." With this final thought he left to park to go to Serena.  
  
***********  
So lately, I've been wonderin  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
- The Calling 


	2. Chapter 2

((Hehe, hi all! Wow 2 reviews. not bad in a short period of time! Tell your friends! there's a tragic story to be read here! lolol.))  
* * = thought  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the city was just starting to get back on it's feet, tragedy struck again. Lucren made his presence known immediately. He had long knee-length black hair, pale ice blue eyes and ivory skin. His cloak was like transparent blue frost The rest of his prince-like attire was black satin with silver embroidery. He appeared over the city as large ocean waves of pure black energy pummeled shops, businesses and homes. He had leveled a new battle field for him and the Scouts. Now was the time to take what was his. Making them wait, worry, and suffer should put them off more than his month of terror. The Scouts would now be easy game. He chuckled darkly... none of the Outter Scouts would be saving the day. He turned his eyes to the group as they made their way across the dark and wet battle field of crumbled pavement. Mercury misted the field of battle just as he and Tuxedo Mask had made eye contact. Yes... This would be easy. He raised his hands high over his head as he closed his eyes, mustering all he had into the largest wave of darkness Tokyo would ever witness.   
  
Tuxedo Mask had leaped up through the mist weilding his cane, aiming to give the alien creature a bashing. He realized too late what was going on, seeing the largest tsunami ever before him. *Serena...*  
  
"Mars Flame-" "Mercury Aqua-" "Jupiter Oak-" The entire force of the wave slammed Tuxedo Mask into the rubble then rushed onward toward the girls. "VENUS! LOV-" The attack would pass by the buildings and Sailor Moon...it's own hatred and hunger focussed on the others. They were sent through a terrifying and painful experience. It was drowning.... suffocating... with no escape.  
  
When the darkness cleared Serena was left standing.. for the wave had purposely avoided her. She could not see the others. She couldn't see Tuxedo Mask. Her eyes overflowed with tears and she collapsed to her knees letting out a heartbreaking cry.  
  
***********  
If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own  
-The Calling 


	3. Chapter 3

(( Hi all, I know it's been a while since the last chapter. I just did NOT feel like writing. What's more i got ticked when i saw that over half of my stories and poems i had up were not on my statistics file. Gone. My elemental poems, my detective story... GRRR!!!! I hope it's just an error. Anyway, thanks for not bitching at me, here is your third chapter. ))  
* * = thought  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My beautiful Serenity..." He said in a enternaly handsome and rich voice, one that could be seductive if you let it. Lucren approached Sailor Moon slowly and surely. The dark water absorbing into his shadow as it passed over the puddles that remained. "It is time we are gone from here, until Earth is a perfect sea." Lucren's eyes gleamed with victory as he looked down at his emotionally broken prize.  
  
In these moments, Lucren was weak. He used a majority of his strength the last attack. He was overconfident, and as far as Sailor Moon was concerned, he was "moon dust". She wailed loudly and suddenly with a further burst of sadness and emotion. Distress and grief feeding into her power burst. Her sonic cry interrupting something Lucren was about to say, making him cover his ears firmly and wince. Sailor Moon's locket opened, and the crystal came forth glowing with it's deep power.  
  
Lucren knew better than to test it.. he had watched previous creatures fall before this single girl and that stone. He would come back when she had used up her energy and when his had returned. The dark water came up from his shadow swirling around him, and he was gone as the water splashed back onto the ground.  
  
Sailor Moon held the crystal high over here head. *Please.... Please let them be alright.* She pleaded with all her heart as the rubble disappeared in the pure light that emitted from her crystal. They were all there. Soon the light from the crystal settled on the scouts stabilizing their conditions, then the crystal dimmed. She checked on them one at a time. Her friends were breathing, but had many wounds. She finally reached Darien... and laid her ear to his chest. Sailor Moon gasped and checked his wrist....his neck... his wrist again. Nothing... "DARIEN!!!!" She yelled and she shook him....till she gave up and laid her head against his... She just sobbed..... and she didn't stop till she fell asleep with her love in her arms.  
  
***********  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go  
-The Calling 


End file.
